Can a Dog Love a Wolf?
by XxLotusxX
Summary: A young wolf demon comes across Sesshomaru. Her feisty attitude almost gets her killed by him, but will that same attitude be able to seduce the Lord of the Western Lands? Sesshomaru: She reminds me of Inuyasha....Only worse.
1. The Girl Like Fire

**Can a Dog Love a Wolf? Or is it not to be?  
**

By: GoldenxEyesxLivexOnxEternally

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. (No matter how much I wish I did.) I do own Mika, though I give my best friend, Deena, some credit for this story.**

She got in bed with her love, settling comfortably down next to his sleeping figure. he woke up and turned over to hold her close to him in a warm embrace. "Mika, I love you." he said soothingly to his mate with a deep voice.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru," Mika replied.

She cuddled closer into his arms. Sesshomaru felt Mika's warm breath on his bare chest and, enjoying it immensely, he gave a content sigh into her heavenly scented hair. He loved that scent more than anything else in the world... more than life itself... it was the scent of his eternal love.

Sesshomaru stroked Mika's long, jet-black hair with his clawed fingers, enjoying the feeling like silk between them.

Never did he quite realize just what _love_ was, nor did he think he would fall in love with_ her_, of all people!

* * *

A young woman with long black hair, lavender eyes, and the charm for determination on the left side of her face was fighting a demon with multiple heads. 

Every time she severed one of the heads, three more would regenerate in its place. Once there were about thirty or so heads, the girl decided she had her fun, and it was time to finish the demon off for good. She yelled "Obliterate!" and brought her sword down on the demons head. Nothing at first happened, then a blinding blue light engulfed the demon, and it screamed in pain.

That scream could shatter any normal person's eardrums in a split second, and be heard for miles in any direction, and yet this girl, this wolf demon, showed no mercy.

When the screams ceased, and she could uncover her sensitive ears, all that remained of the demon was a charred hole in the ground where it was standing. "Maybe others will get the hint not to mess with me or my village." Mika said calmly to nobody in particular as she sheathed he sword.

When Mika got back to the village all the children crowded around her legs, asking her questions that she couldn't hear over everyone else's voice. Those children adored her, and she loved them, human or not. They looked to Mika as a role model.

Naturally, being a demon, Mika had no use for humans. So why did she protect them? Why did she think so highly of them?

No one knew.

Not even Mika.

When she was saving the village, Mika was doing nothing in particular. Usually just wandering around, but sometimes she would play with the village kids and teach them all she knew. The reason they knew how to read and write was all because of Mika.

Even though caring and kind, if you mess with Mika, or the ones she cares about, you die. Plain and simple. She had the kind of attitude where if she had her mind set on something, don't get in her way, because if you do, you're not going to like the result.

That day, after the children's lesson in the art of sword fighting, Mika played tag with them for a time, then left for the forest to wander around and relax.

On the way there, she could sense that someone was following and watching her. Mika ignored it, however._ ' If they're gonna stalk me, let them. Once they show themselves... They'll find out what the consequences are.' _Mika reasoned.

As Mika sat on a branch in a tree, she listened and waited for the person to show themselves. She was not worrying, though, whoever it was, she could take 'em. Suddenly someone said, "Hey, babe, I'm guessing that gaping hole in the field was your doing?"

Mika rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ your babe."

"Oh, come on... Don't be that way. I know you like me, and I like you, so..." the person retorted.

This got Mika really fuming. "What?! You think I like you? Ha!" she jumped down from the tree to land right in front of his face, "Let me get something straight, Koga. First you say that you love me, then you see some pretty-girl, Ayame, who is one of my best friends! After that, you get arguing with a mutt about whether some miko is yours or his, calling her your woman! And you think I still have feelings for you? You wish!"

Koga stared at her, speechless, then he rounded up the courage to talk "I'm over them, babe, I really am. Kagome's only a human anyways."

As soon as he said that, he knew he said the wrong thing. "_Only_ a human? And just **what**, exactly, is wrong with humans?" Mika asked.

Koga was scared now. "Well... They're... That is to say..." he stuttered as she was getting madder.

Mika put on a face of absolute calm, also changing her aura, confusing the male wolf-demon. "You're right, Koga, I guess I was just overreacting. I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry."

"Seriously?" Koga asked hopefully.

"No!" Mika shouted, "I'll yell at you if I feel like it!"

She started walking away from him, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Mika was sick of him now. without turning around, she unsheathed her sword and had it at Koga's throat. "Don't...touch...me."

She then turned around to see a very frightened Koga. "Ummm... could you... could you put that away, Mika?" he asked nevously.

"No," she replied, "I'm gonna have a little fun first,"

Koga gulped and started sweating. Mika sighed. "Ugh... Never mind, coward. I wouldn't sleep at night if I hurt a pathetic demon like you."

"Look...Mika, baby, I'm sorry,. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? No you're not, I'll tell you what you are! You're a two-timing, big-headed, insensitive, royal asshole!!" Mika lost control, and before she went crazy , she sheathed her sword, turned around, and walked away from the man that broke her heart proudly, leaving him leaning against a tree gasping for breath from fear.

"Note to self:" Koga reminded himself in a whisper, "Don't mess with your ex-girlfriend unless you have a death wish."

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that I write my emotions. I felt angry the day I wrote this down on paper so there we go. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST FASTER!!!!!**


	2. The Man Like Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, Jaken, or Rin. But I do own Mika.**

**Notes: The reason it took me so long to get this one out is because no one reviewed, but now I have people that reviewed so I'm back to posting.**

**

* * *

**"Sesshomaru-sama?" a puppy-eyed little girl asked her protector and lord. 

"What is it, Rin?" he replied monotonously.

"Hmmm... Nothing. Never mind."

He turned back around and kept walking. Sesshomaru was not one to talk much. He had always been quiet, but ever since he lost the trail of Naraku, an evil demon that sought after the power of the Shikon no Tama, he had been even more so. The only one that he is suspected of caring about is Rin. She had helped him out when he was hurt, but when recovered, Sesshomaru began to leave when he caught the scent of her blood.

He went to investigate and found Rin's dead body on the ground, mutilated and killed by wolves. His excuse for reviving her with his sword, called Tenseiga, was that he "wanted to test it." After that, Rin was given the choice of following him or going back to the human village. Obviously, she chose to follow him.

It was this way that Sesshomaru had earned himself titles, all of which were similar to, "Coldest Person of the Era.," and was the most feared demon in all of the Sengoku Jidai. He was Lord of the Western Lands, and everybody knew it and stayed out of his way. That is... Everybody who isn't his idiotic half-brother, Inuyasha.

* * *

**I know, it's like, REALLY short, but I want to hurry up and get to the story part. The next will be longer.**


	3. Rin's New Friend, Sesshomaru's Headache

**Disclaimer: I only own Mika, but I will let you know if I make up any other characters. :)**

**Notes: Sorry I took so long on this one, but it's not my main project at the moment.**

* * *

A female wolf demon walked through the forest, bored out of her mind, still angry at that damn Koga, and wanting to read something. Mika was about to go borrow a book from one of the villagers when she heard a child humming. She smiled, all hostility gone, and walked towards the noise. 

A young girl of around seven walked out of the bushes and looked up at her. "Hi," she said sweetly, "I'm Rin. Who are you?"

"My name's Mika. Are you alone, Rin?" the wolf asked.

"No, I'm with Lord Sesshomaru, and he should be back soon. You want to play with me until then? Master Jaken is no fun at all,"

Mika had heard of this "Lord Sesshomaru." He was Lord of the Western Lands, and a dog demon, too. It was said that he was an aristocratic, arrogant, narcissistic jerk, and yet also quite handsome. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She didn't want to fall in love again for a while.

Rin and Mika played for a while, having a lot of fun with the little human girl. "Just wait till you meet Lord Sesshomaru, Mika, I just know that you'll get along with him." Rin promised.

For some reason, Mika wasn't completely convinced. Just then a little green toad-demon/imp-looking thing hobbled into view. Upon seeing Rin, he immediately began yelling at her. "You stupid human girl! Lord Sesshomaru has been looking all over for you! How dare you worry him like that! After all that he's done for you, you go and do something like this?!" he screamed, irate.

Rin just stood there frozen, as the toad, Jaken, grabbed onto her arm and pulled her roughly in the opposite direction. He then rounded on Mika. "And you! You better leave before Lord Sesshomaru kills you for taking Rin somewhere she isn't supposed to go!! Now leave before I have to hurt you!!"

Mika glared at him. "Don't... EVER... Talk to me like that!" she yelled kicking him really hard into a tree. He slowly slid down and she kicked him again. "And never put your hands on Rin again or I'll neuter you."

Rin was amazed. Mika picked her up and held her in her arms. "You didn't tell me that you weren't supposed to be over there."

Rin shrugged sadly. "I didn't know. Sometimes I think Master Jaken makes up rules that he knows I'll break so I get in trouble with Lord Sesshomaru,"

"They don't ever hurt you, do they, Rin?"

"No, and if Master Jaken tries, Lord Sesshomaru gets really mad."

Soon, a very beat-up looking Jaken began following them. "Just wait until I tell Lord Sesshomaru of your impudence, wolf!"

They were almost to where said Lord Sesshomaru was, so Mika figured that she wanted to kick Jaken again. He flew across the rest of the field and into the forest. A taiyoukai awaited him as he flew past his head and into a tree. He looked towards where he came from and spotted a grown woman with Rin in her arms coming towards him.

Mika walked into the forest and set Rin gently down on the ground. She ran to a tall man with knee-length, silver hair, emotionless golden eyes, an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, and two identical magenta stripes on each side of his face as well as magenta markings on his eyelids. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily, pointing to Mika, "This is Mika. She played with me while you were gone,"

He shot her a glance as she was seen walking towards him. "How dare you have someone like... HIM... To baby sit such a sweet girl like Rin?! She did nothing to deserve such a punishment! All that everybody says about you is true! You're a narcissistic jerk who only cares about himse-"

"Never speak to me in that manner!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pinned her to a tree by the throat, his hand turning green. "I do not tolerate such attitudes as yours!"

Mika was slowly losing the ability to see, but she looked into those golden eyes and felt suddenly very weak and tired. "I change for no one..." she said with her last conscious breath, and then passed out.

"Then you die," Sesshomaru replied, ready to break her neck, when he felt someone holding on to his leg.

He loosened his grip on Mika's neck and looked down at the crying Rin. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill my friend... She's been really nice to me, unlike Master Jaken..."

"This wolf demon was nice to you?"

"Yes." Rin sniffed.

He gave one last look at Mika. Not being able to stand the scent of Rin's tears, he dropped her to the ground and went to kill Jaken for being rude to Rin. By the time he'd come back, Mika was awake and angry as soon as he came into sight. He gave her a glare that she returned all too enthusiastically, but then she got that weary feeling again and laid back down, Rin by her side. "What's the matter, Mika?" she asked, but Mika was already passed out.

When she woke up, it was night-time and she was laying on the back of the two headed dragon, Aun. She opened her eyes and sat up, still a little bit dizzy from the last time that she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She sat with her arms around her bent legs and her chin on her knees. Why does she feel that way when she looks in his eyes? What is it about them?


End file.
